


White awakening [Hiatus]

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Gore, Incest, rivamika, snuff film
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In white, the awakening encloses me.The tale of a man and and his nephew.





	White awakening [Hiatus]

**Warnings:** this chapter containstorture scenes, disembowelment, vomit, mention of amputation, mention of other bodily fluids

 ______________________________________________________________

 

**_12/07/1999 -original_ **

_“Where the hell do you think you’re going? Get back down here,” he said, Ever since the first time she stayed at her uncle’s house, he had let her know that she was not allowed upstairs. The irritation in his voice did not go unnoticed by Mikasa._

_“Why?” Driven by spite and childish curiosity, the stubborn girl took yet another step up the stair before halting, anticipating her uncle’s reaction. The scene was almost comical; Levi had no patience for this sort of acts. So he swiftly made his way toward her, smacking the back of her hand._

_“Be a good girl and stop being a pain in my ass, will you?”, he hissed, then he grabbed her by the shoulder dragged her back to the couch, to her pens and papers and whatever she was doing before sneaking away._

_The second floor was a forbidden territory to her, and that was a rule._

✿ ✿ ✿

**_03/06/2004 -deluxe_ **

Mikasa took a deep breath. She eyed the man in the bathtub; he was a blond man in his late thirties, well built and conventionally attractive. His eyes were kind and blue, not that he was looking back at her that moment. He was not looking anywhere in particular, but he was clearly avoiding eye contact. He was perhaps ashamed, even a man like Mr. Smith could feel shame if he were tied up and set in an empty tub and about to get violated on camera.

He haven’t spoken a word ever since they got him out of the car trunk.

“He’s so calm”, she stated, addressing the man behind the camera. He hummed in agreement, and for a while he seemed like he had nothing to add. So she was surprised when he asked playfully: “think you can break him?”

She put on her mask and smiled “I know I can”. She knew he was smiling too, she could practically hear it in his voice when he said

“Very well, the camera is set. Go crazy”

✿ ✿ ✿

**_12/07/1999_ **

_Mikasa was convinced that her uncle was hiding something; she was also convinced that despite what he said he actually wanted her to discover it._

_Or else he wouldn’t set rules to her if he didn’t actually expect her to break them eventually. Or else he wouldn’t leave her alone under the excuse of buying cigarettes._

_So under Levi’s blessing, Mikasa climbed to the second floor.  And with little hesitation, she investigated every inch of his bedroom, and the empty extra rooms, she was almost turned away because of the dullness of the other rooms, they were tidy and a bit spacious just like the rest of the house. She almost didn’t check the extra bathroom upstairs._

Mikasa sometimes wonder how different her life would’ve been if she hadn’t opened the bathroom door. But she doesn’t like to dwell on the thought.

_However, the sight of half a woman taped to the bathroom seat was perhaps too much to comprehend for a child._

_Her eyes were fixed on the eyes of the seemingly still living woman. She was silently screaming, as if her face was stuck in a permanent expression of agony. Dazed by the grotesque imagery and the rotten smell of the room, Mikasa couldn’t hear the hurried footsteps and wasn’t aware of her uncle’s presence until he swiftly moved past her to untie the woman and throw her body on the floor._

_“Mikasa...” he started, already knowing what he was going to say, as if he already rehearsed his speech over and over before it actually happened “If you do as I tell you, I’ll take you back home unharmed tonight, okay?”_

✿ ✿ ✿

**03/06/2004**

_But that’s not my style_ , Mikasa wanted to say, it was on the tip of her tongue.  She shifted her focus to the big feast of a man in the bathtub. Mikasa cupped the man’s chin in her hand and turned his face toward her, his growing facial hair stinging her pads.

“Hey Mr. Smith, I don’t know if you have noticed by now but you’re about to become a movie star” The girl stated, she waited for her statement’s weight to appear on the man’s features. And when it didn’t, she continued”You seem unfazed still... Shall I demonstrate what kind of movie this is?”

This time she didn’t wait for a reaction, she picked up a cleaver and plugged it into the man’s shoulder. The cleaver punctuated the muscles and was stuck there.

He grunted through gritted teeth. His face was all red and the veins in his neck popped. It deemed that Mr. Smith wanted to save face even while he was dying.

“ _Fuck._ ” Mikasa cursed under her breath as she was trying to rip out the cleaver out of his shoulder. She felt ashamed of her display of weakness on camera, and in front of Levi. She took a mental note to push herself to train harder. Once it was removed, blood splattered on her white apron. It was weirdly satisfying.

Mikasa then put it back and eyed the other items in the cart; she ran her fingers through the different sharp and pointed weapon before choosing a slightly rusty screw driver and slipped into the tub, positioning herself on top of his thighs.

Levi approached them enough to find a better angle to shoot Mikasa running the weapon almost sensually up and down Erwin’s Abdomen.  She paused, placed the metallic pointed end of the screwdriver right on top of his navel.

And then she pushed.

✿ ✿ ✿

 

**_12/07/1999_ **

 

_When Mikasa held the knife in her hands, She did not feel guilty for what she was about to do. Perhaps she was in a temporary emotional numbness (thinking back, that emotional numbness stretched for years), but she did not feel sorry for the legless woman on the floor or for herself._

_Why was she hesitating though?_

_Levi was watching in anticipation, and so was his planted cameras all over the bathroom were. He watched as Mikasa’s arms shot in the air and froze in that position. Hesitation was expected, but what she said next was not:_

_“Help me”, she was on her knees, with her arms stretched in the air. Her eyes were almost begging. So Levi’s legs moved on their own, he crouched behind her and held her hands in his. And then they stabbed, and stabbed, and stabbed..._

✿ ✿ ✿

**03/06/2004**

****

Erwin’s bloody stomach was covered in holes in varied depth and size. His chest was painted in vomit, his eyes almost popped out of his sockets (she heard Levi comment on how he looks constipated in the background), yet he still had enough self restrain to not scream. “Why” Mikasa snarled as she twisted the screwdriver that was buried deep into his stomach, he whole body was twisting too “Why do you keep trying to win?”

Erwin let out another load of vomit all over mikasa and himself. He looked pained and disgusted. His lips were quivering and his eyes were piercing, Mikasa wondered if he had something to say. Not that it mattered anymore, Mikasa decided that she was done; she dropped the screwdriver and inserted her gloved fingers in the different holes in the man’s stomach, slowly stretching them. Erwin’s grunts were now almost inhuman, or perhaps they were. But a typical person wouldn’t hear such sounds coming out of someone in a lifetime.

Mikasa’s hands were knuckles deep inside Erwin’s guts. His head lolled forward, the man has long passed out. _What a shame_ , she thought.

“You win Erwin”, She said while violently yanking the slick intestines out of his body. Getting up, she noticed that Levi was no longer recording. He held a bucket for mikasa to put the intestines in. And then he helped her out of the tub. She appreciated the gesture since, her thigh muscles were throbbing from crouching too much.

Levi observed the corpse, massive amount of blood and vomit and probably piss flowed out of the cavities in the body. Even though he recorded the whole thing, He wouldn’t move it until he takes some close up pictures, the quality of the video wouldn’t compare to them.

They both were standing speechless, their presence almost contradicting. She in her bloodied attire; heavy breathing; her limbs slightly shaking while he was the exact opposite of her. He could go out in public that instant and no one would suspect that he has not only witnessed a murder scene, but he also planned it.

“go take a rest, I’ll take it from here”, Levi finally broke the silence “Kenny should be here soon”      

**Author's Note:**

> hypobot @ tumblr


End file.
